Matters of the Heart
by Dr. Mois
Summary: 4TH SEASON A/U. ' Cameron made an ultimate sacriface, in order to save Chase s life. PROBABLY AN OOC STORY.
1. Chapter 1

T_**o whom it may concern.**_

_**I went back to the House section of stories, after spending time, writing stories for other sections of this site.**_

_**Well, I'm going straight to the point. This story is not a story of medical mysteries, as the show had showed us. Actually, this is just a novel, which tells the sorrows, joys, hopes and afflictions, from patients, friends and family involved in organ transplanting.**_

_**# The scenario of this story, is the 4th season of the show, however, like to explain a few things.**_

_**# EVERYTHING that happened in the first four seasons remains exactly how it is, except the last two episodes of the fourth season, which no longer exists, to give way to this story.**_

_**# from the first episode of the fifth season, it appears that the big change and if we follow the coordinates of this story, the end of the show would be completely different.**_

_**# in the fourth season, I do not remember the writers have mentioned the medical specialty of Amber. So I took the liberty of making her be the hospital's cardiologist (and of course, remain Wilson's girlfriend).**_

_**# As always, I must warn you that, to better match the stories, some features were changed.**_

_**Well, I hope that the explanations are sufficient, if I explain more, I'll spoil the story.**_

_**Good night all and good reading.**_

_**Dr. Mois.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAP 1 - FATAL PLEASURE**

It was late shift at the hospital Princeton Plansboro, when the exhausted doctors, nurses, supervisors and directors, finished their turns and went home.

So, after helping House, and his new team, save one more patient, Chase and Cameron, decided, go out to dinner and celebrate.

As would be expected, after the meal, the two lovers went directly to Cameron's apartment, where they eventually surrendered to a crazy night of love.

It is not known how long lasted the hugging, kissing and moaning, the only thing that is known is that at the height of pleasure, that nagging chest pain, which several days had been bothering Chase, became unbearable. And the young man, feeling that would pass out, rolled off his girlfriend, with a tremendous effort and fell unconscious on the floor.

Imagining that her boyfriend was playing a trick her, Cameron started laughing and got off the bed, moving toward him and turning him chest up, intending to kiss him. However, seeing his face, Cameron gave a cry of horror. The man's lips were tinged with a lighter shade of purple and his breathing was almost imperceptible.

Without thinking twice, Cameron soon picked up the phone and call the ambulance, while re-placed her clothes and tried dress Chase decently, to have no embarrassment into the ambulance..

* * *

'' So what happened?'' Cameron heard, Kutner ask. There were a few minutes, the ambulance arrived at Cameron´s apartment and brought Chase to the hospital.

'' I do not know, the paramedics, said it was a heart attack.'' she replied.

'' But what was the cause of the heart attack? Some effort?'' Kutner asked again

'' well ... we ... he ... he suddenly fell to the floor.'' She said half shyly.

'' Oh, sure, I get it, well ... want me to wait here with you?''

'' Please Kutner, if there is bad news, I do not want to be alone.'' she smiled

For the minutes that followed, Cameron and Kutner, sat in silence, waiting for a doctor who would give them news about Chase, when suddenly, the cardiologist Dr. Amber Volasky, arises from within the ER.

'' Dr. Kutner, Dr. Cameron, good night ... sorry for the delay.'' Said the colleague

'' Tell me, Amber, will he be okay?'' asks Cameron.

'' We managed to reset his heart. And now he is stable but still not regained conscience.'' Said Amber.

'' any idea what caused the heart attack?'' said Cameron

'' We do not know yet, but we think it would be better to wait him to wake up, to thus take exams. However, what worries me now is the lack of oxygen, he suffered, until the arrival of the ambulance. ''

'' My God. I can go see him'' asks Cameron.

'' Of course, come with me.'' she said, motioning to Cameron and Kutner, follow-her.

When Cameron finally saw Chase lying unconscious, in that hospital bed, adorned with wires, tubes, needles and machines, she could not hold back the tears and started crying, asking him to wake up soon and everything, were nothing more than a terrible nightmare, which she wanted to forget.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAP 2 – THE ONLY WAY.**

The day was dawning, when Chase finally regained conscience, however, his weakness, lethargy and chest pain still persisted, for concern of his colleagues.

Meanwhile, in the office of diagnoses, Kutner, had told House and the team, what had happened.

'' ... then Cameron brought him up here, the paramedics were able resertar his heart but Amber, preferred to wait for him to wake up, to find out what's wrong with him.'' explained Kutner

'' Who would say, Chase, suffering a heart attack, he always had an athletic physical. Perhaps he has a cardiac thrombosis.'' Foreman suggested.

'' Perhaps, is Lupus.'' Thirteen inquired.

''is never Lupus. Treat him with steroids for pericarditis.'' Growled House

'' May be just a rheumatic fever. Is not better to let Amber take care of this?'' Asks Tau

'' She is a manipulative bastard. Do an echocardiogram, and a stress test, to know what made our kangaroo, have a heart attack.'' Said House, walking away.

'' Or, we can just ask Chase, what caused the heart attack.'' Kutner suggested.

'' Good idea.'' Thirteen smiled, following her colleagues out of the office.

When House´s team, , came to the room where Chase had been transferred, he and Cameron were talking excitedly about a possible trip to Autralia.

''is good to see you awake, Robert. You're feeling better?'' Foreman said.

'' And chest pain? Not decreased?'' Said Kutner

'' Not at all.'' Said Chase

'' how long you have felt this pain in the chest, Dr. Chase?''

'' almost a month, I've been feeling chest discomfort, fatigue and shortness of breath ...'' he sighed heavily.

'' A month? And why did you not say anything to us?'' This time, it was Cameron who asked shocked.

'' I do not want to worry you, dear, I'm sorry.'' He smiled

'' Is not a matter of concern, Robert, you could have died.'' She screamed when suddenly, Foreman interrupted the conversation, saying that they had to do some tests.

During the rest of the day, Chase went through several different types of tests, however, no examination, seemed to indicate correctly, what was wrong with him. However, when Chase suffered a second heart attack during the stress test, the situation began to complicate.

'' May be angina; explain both heart attack, caused by exertion.'' Kutner suggests

'' He'd be dead in the first heart attack. Taub installed a temporary pacemaker in him. Try another guess.'' Asked House

'' how about Chagas disease, explains the fever.'' Thirteen suggested.

'' No, Cameron also would be sick and he has no rash and redness.'' Foreman interposed

'' might be Coronary artery aneurysm '.'' suggested Taub

'' I have a better idea, do some blood tests, an electrocardiogram and a radiography, to eliminate all your old ideas and exchange of new ideas.'' House suggested.

'' Why? We've done almost all possible tests and forced him to have another heart attack. For what, do more tests?'' Kutner asked confused.

'' Amber will not allow, Chase is her patient.'' said Thirteen

'' think on the positive side, how much Cameron will thank you, when you save the life of her boyfriend. Now just go do what I ordered, do not waste time.'' Growled House, leaving.

Contrary to what Thirteen imagined however, Amber gave full permission for House and his team help diagnose Chase, who seemed weaker each day.

Then later that night, after an afternoon of examinations, he learned of the tragic diagnosis.

After he returned to his room that night, accompanied by his girlfriend, Chase was exhausted and sore, wanting nothing, besides trying to sleep, when to his displeasure, Taub, Thirteen, Foreman, Amber and Kutner come into his room.

'' what happened, Foreman?'' asks Cameron scared.

'' We already have a diagnosis of your problem, Robert.'' explained Thirteen

'' Good, and what I have?'' He asked

'' me and my colleagues have done numerous searches and also took the liberty of checking your historic family, to be sure, that was not a Genetic problem.'' said Amber.

'' you guys are scaring me.'' He admitted

'' you have a congenital cardiac insufficiency.'' explained Taub

'' What? But is he going to be okay?'' This time, it was Cameron who asked.

'' There are some medicines and the chance of implanting a permanent pacemaker, but the safest recommendation is a transplant surgery.'' said Kutner

''And ... and without the transplant?'' Chase question.

'' Only with the pacemaker, you may not live long enough to see your grandchildren born.'' Foreman said.

'' let's leave them alone, so they can talk. Anyway, I'll talk with Dr. Cuddy to put you on the transplant list. Sorry. Come on.'' Amber said, urging her colleagues to follow her, out of the room.

Once she was alone with her boyfriend, Cameron lay in the small hospital bed and hugged Chase strongly.

'' Do not worry, my beautiful, I'll be fine.'' He tried to smile

'' I hope so, Robert, I hope so.'' She cried


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAP 3 – WEDDING AT THE HOSPITAL.**

In the week that followed, thanks to the temporary pacemaker, Chase´ condition remained the same, no worse or better, which was good news for now.

However, the news that he perhaps needed a transplant, had completely distorted Chase´s moral. The same way that, he saw this opportunity as a light at the end of the tunnel, knowing the fact that a person would have to die for him to be alive, left him with a wrapped stomach.

Almost two weeks after his admission however, thanks to a careful examination, Amber, House and the team discovered that what cause Chase´s cardiac insufficiency, came from a hole in his heart.

'' What do we do now? How to tell him?'' Moaned Foreman, when learning about the diagnosis.

'' the truth, Dr. Chase is a patient like any other.'' said Amber.

'' And you, are a manipulative bastard, like any other.'' barked House.

'' He has no choice, as a doctor, he should know that if he does not have a transplant, he will die.'' said Kutner

'' How many months does he have?'' said Taub.

'' two, if he got lucky.'' Responds Foreman.

'' Foreman. You and Thirteen, give him the news. The rest of you, come with me, let's look for Wilson and try to convince Cuddy, to transform him into a VIP patient, on the transplant list.'' Grumbled House.

When they arrived at the office, of the kindly dean of medicine, was carefully reading an important document.

'' What is more important than saving a colleague about to die?'' said House, entering the office unexpectedly.

'' is exactly about Dr. Chase, I'm reading. He has all the qualities to join the transplant list, but ...''

'' You cannot value him? After all, he is a doctor, from this hospital and also our friend.'' Said Taub

'' Dr. Taub, I understand that you are concerned, I am too, but unfortunately we cannot give privileges to some patients.'' She said

'' you will let him to die, then?'' asks House.

'' of course not, House, I just do not want to be unfair to any patient, but also, will not run the risk of losing a colleague. We'll get to arrange a way out.'' Said Cuddy.

Meanwhile, in room 209, Cameron walked nervously around the room, while Chase, took a nap.

'' Love, stop moving from one place to another. This it making me nervous.'' He grumbled

'' I'm sorry, dear. You're not feeling well? Shall I call a nurse?'' She says, walking to the bedside.

'' I'm fine. I was just thinking that Foreman and Thirteen said.'' He said.

'' House goes talk to Cuddy, they will find a new heart for you.'' She smiled

'' Allison, I do not want a new heart, I simply cannot accept a new heart.'' He said

'' What? So you'd rather die, leave me alone here?'' She began to cry.

'' I do not like to think that a person would have died, so I stay alive. And besides, I do not want to have a heart, which maybe does not love you. '' He tried to smile, as he held her hand.

For a few seconds, Cameron was silent, and Chase thought she'd give him a well-deserved slap and leave. However, contrary to what he had imagined, a beautiful doctor smiled and said.

'' I think then we will have to teach your new heart to love me.'' She said

'' Cool. And how do we do that?'' He asked playful .

'' Let's get married.'' She replied

'' Allie, is a great idea, but preparing a wedding lasts a few months. and I only have two months left. Besides, Amber would not allow me to leave the hospital, in the situation where I am.''

'' and who said, we will leave the hospital?''

'' getting married here?'' he asked incredulous.

'' once in the hospital where I trainee, before working for House, I witnessed a wedding, of a patient with his bride. So I thought of doing the same thing.'' She explained.

'' You sure you want to marry me? Even though I may die within two months if the transplant does not work?'' He asked

'' Yes. And you will not die, I have faith in that. You taught me to have faith.'' She said

'' Well, this way, I can only do one thing.'' He said, trying to stand up. '' Allison Mary Cameron. You accept to be my wife?''

'' I do.'' She said, kissing him.

The news that Cameron and Chase were to be married, was a great joy in PPTH that week and everyone, including House, decided to help.

The wedding was scheduled for a Tuesday at sundown. And besides Cuddy, Wilson, Amber, House and the team. Were also present, Chase's sister, Abigail; Cameron's mother, Ms. Taub and Nurse Brenda, who came as bridesmaid.

At the appointed time, all the guests were well dressed and gathered in the hospital chapel for the ceremony of marriage. The only big surprise was seeing House, leading Cameron, until the altar.

'' Robert Lionel Chase, accepts Allison Mary Cameron, as your wife?'' Asked the priest.

'' I do.'' Said Chase

'' And you, Allison Mary Cameron, accept Robert Lionel Chase, as your husband?''

''I accept.'' She replied.

'' Then I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride.'' Said the priest.

After the kiss and exchanging rings then everyone gathered in the lobby of the hospital, for a quick toast to the bride and groom, before returning back to reality.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAP 4 – SHE GIVES ME HER HEART ON CHRISTMAS EVE.**

A month had passed quickly after the wedding, and soon Christmas came, illuminating the city. However, the doctors of Planboro Hospital, had no reason to celebrate.

Soon after the marriage, Chase condition worsened, the hole in his heart, had increased considerably, affecting the artery that connected with the lung and he almost could not breathe without the help of a machine. Of course, in the meantime, his colleagues and friends, raced against time to find him a new heart, but without success.

One day, House, Wilson and Amber were walking the halls of the hospital, discussing Cameron and Chase´s wedding, when suddenly, Cameron passes by them hastily, crying, with her face buried in her hands.

Intrigued, the three doctors went up to the room 209, only to find Chase also crying, eyes closed and breathing whit difficulties.

'' you're right, Dr. Chase?'' Amber asked, checking his vital signs.

'' Not...'' he groaned.

'' What happened?'' Said Wilson

'' I asked ... divorce ... to my wife.'' He whispered breathless.

'' That is what I call a short marriage.'' joked House

'' I'm going to die ... House ... and ... I do not want Allison… to stay here for ... suffering ...'' he sighed.

'' calm down, Dr. Chase, I'll give you a medicine to calm down, try to rest and we'll talk with Dr. Cameron.'' Amber said, trying to calm the patient

'' No. Cameron always had a crush on dying people, then get depressed after they die. At least Chase had the decency to send her away before he dies.'' Growled House, leaving

Over the next two days, no one else had seen Cameron in the hospital, it was like she never existed. Meanwhile, of course, as Chase could not be alone, Thirteen, Kutner, Taub and Abigail Chase, took turns to stand company for him.

'' I should not have sent her away.'' regretted Chase.

'' She'll be back, Robbie, do not worry, she'll be back.'' smiled his sister.

'' I love her, Abby, I love her with all my soul and do not want to spend my last days without her.'' He sobbed.

'' OK, Robert, calm down, I'll call Dr. Volasky, to give you a medicine and ask someone to call your wife, but now you have to calm down.'' She said, giving him a kiss on the forehead.

That same night, after another day of work, House was finishing to pad his record to go, when to his surprise, he meets Cameron, standing in the lobby of the hospital, dressed all in black, with an envelope in hand.

'' your husband is still alive, why you are dressed in mourning?'' he asked

'' delivered this envelope to Robert, as soon as you can , House.'' she said quietly

'' what's in here?'' said her former boss

'' something he will need to know in due time. Thank you for everything, House, thank you from my heart.'' She said and walked away.

Later afternoon, after House had already gone, the paramedics of the hospital, received a mysterious phone call. One person had committed suicide in the midst Christmas night, the neighbors did not know what had happened, they have only been surprised by a loud BANG and called the ambulance. Confused, the paramedics, prepared materials, got the ambulance and went to the indicated building.

Once there, the paramedics, broke down the apartment door and began searching for the injured person, when suddenly, upon arriving in the master bedroom, one of the paramedical, gave a horror scream.

Lying on her bed, with some documents and a telephone beside her, lay dead the beautiful Dr. Cameron, with a single bullet hole in the right temple.

'' Do not waste time, let take her from here. Contact Dr. Cuddy, immediately.'' Chief Wagner ordered angry.

When she receives the news, Cuddy asks Wilson, Amber, House and the team, to meet her at the hospital to get more details of what exactly had happened.

'' ... to tell the truth, ma'am, we still do not understand what happened. We received an anonymously phone call, saying that a person had committed suicide. And when we reached the place indicated, we found Dr. Cameron dead.'' Wagner said.

'' next to the body, had these documents and a telephone. Possibly, was her who called us, warning about the suicide.'' Said a paramedic

'' and what are these documents?'' asked Thirteen

'' Are court documents and a will. She demands that her heart be donated.'' Said Kutner, catching the documents.

'' a suicidal, with good intentions.'' growled House

'' HOUSE.'' Said cuddy.

'' she killed herself to save Chase.'' He said

'' what are you talking about, House?'' asks Foreman shocked.

'' Thirteen, you and Amber, go warn Chase, that he won a heart from Christmas. The rest of you, come with me, let's find out what Cameron's been up to.'' He said, limping out of the ER.

When Thirteen and Amber, arrived at room 209, Chase was sleeping peacefully, despite the annoying BEEP, cardiac monitor, possibly dreaming about his wife, that he never again would see.

'' how do we tell him?'' whispers Thirteen

'' We are doctors, we cannot bring out the emotion. Let's just say that he received the heart, but we cannot say who the donor is.'' Said Amber, seriously

'' okay, let's go.'' said the other girl.

Slowly, the two doctors entered the room and approached the bed.

'' Robert, Robert. Wake up, we have news.'' Said Thirteen, waking him

'' What is it? It's all right?'' He asked sleepily.

'' We got a heart for you, Dr. Chase. A young and healthy heart.'' Said Amber

'' Who is the donor?'' Abigail asked, approaching her brother.

'' are ... '' Thirteen started to say, but Amber interrupted.

'' We cannot say, is hospital rules. Anyway, I'll ask a nurse, who come prepare you for the surgery. Dr. Hadley, please come with me.'' Asked Amber, leaving the room.

Meanwhile, in other rooms of the hospital, House and the rest of the team, searching for clues that would lead them to discover why Cameron decided kill herself. What they found was that.

Soon after leaving the room of Chase, Cameron made a decision: she would give her heart to save her husband's life. So she drew the following plan. After wiping the tears, she goes up to the lab, did a blood test in herself and after making sure that her blood type was compatible with her husband, she sought a lawyer, intending to prepare a will and the necessary documents for the acceptance of the transplant. With all this done, she said a little prayer, called the emergency and took her own life.

'' how she had the courage to do this?'' Foreman asked incredulous

'' She did not want to see her husband die, then decided to give their hearts to him. I suppose she thought that Chase's life had more value than hers.'' Explained Thirteen

'' and how, we'll give him this news?'' said Kutner

'' Let's hope the surgery done. After that we decide.'' Taub suggested, leaving the officer.

During the drive up to the surgical room, Chase was given good luck for all his colleagues, including House, trying unsuccessfully to hide behind Wilson.

'' I wish you luck, Dr. Chase, we are praying for you.'' whined Cuddy.

'' Thank you. Wait, I want to make a request.'' He said.

'' Of course.'' Said Cuddy

'' If I die in there, please tell my wife I love her.'' He replied, while nurses, ran it, into the room.

For hours, they were all waiting to find out, as had been surgery. However, when the surgery was completed and proved to be a success, House and his team met again in the office of diagnostics, to think.

'' better, we wait him to get stronger, to give the news. The sacrifice would be in vain, if he dies, after knowing what happened.'' Said Kutner

'' You're right. Let's wait a little longer.'' Thirteen agreed, when suddenly, Cuddy and Amber, entering the office.

'' I want to say that I'm sorry, for what´ve happened. I've hired a grief counselor. And I'm offering time off, which I'm sure none of you will take, but just know it's available.'' She said quietly

'' and I think, you guys would like to know, that though Dr. Chase, are still unconscious, he suffered no complications post-surgical, his body seems to have accepted the new heart as well. But I still want to keep him in ICU for a few more days, if your condition be reverse.'' Amber said.

'' Thank you.'' said House unexpectedly.

With each day that passed, Chase increasingly improved. Within days, his breathing improved, the color returned to his face and he felt no fatigue and chest pain. It was a miracle.

Later that week then Amber, replaced him in room 209, where his sister and his great-uncle, were waiting for a surprise.

'' Then, grandnephew, how are you feeling having a new heart?'' asks Mr. Pedro Chase

'' I'm all right, uncle. But it would be better if I knew where Allison would be, I miss her and want to apologize.'' He said upset

'' She will always be with you, Robbie.'' Abigail said without thinking, however Mr. Pedro, scolded her.

'' what you mean, Abby?'' he asks confused.

'' nothing ... excuse me, I'll get a coffee.'' She said embarrassed and going away..

'' What happened, great-uncle? Something happened with my Allison? Is she okay?'' Asks Chase, exalting himself.

'' calm down, grandnephew, you will not want to ruin the work of Dr. Volasky.'' laughed the old man.

'' OK, you're right. I think I'll get some sleep.'' Replied the patient, turning to his side and surrendering to sleep .


	6. Chapter 6

**THIS IS THE BIGGEST OF CHAPTER OF THIS FICTION. THE NEXT CHAPTER, SHALL BE THE EPILOGUE.**

* * *

**CHAP 5 – THE TRUTH, CHANGES EVERYTHING.**

As Taub and the rest of the team, along with Wilson, Amber, Cuddy, Pedro and Abigail, trying at all costs to hide the truth from Chase, until the exact moment, House, was concerned, to know what was inside that envelope. So after making sure, that no one was looking, he opened the envelope and found inside it, a farewell letter and the same documentation that was found next to her body on the night of the suicide.

Meanwhile, Chase, was becoming increasingly concerned with the disappearance of his wife. Of course, was he who proposed divorce when he was on the verge of death, but that does not justify her to be gone like that. His suspicions however, began to emerge when inadvertently nurse Brenda, began to cry in front of him, when he asked about Cameron.

'' why Brenda started crying yesterday when I commented about Allison.'' Chase asked some morning while he, Thirteen and Kutner, walked slowly down the hallway. The previous day, Amber, had authorized him to walk a little for exercise.

'' We have already said, she was with allergic rhinitis.'' Thirteen lied.

'' Then why did not she ask Cuddy, a few days off?'' Chase said.

'' I have no idea.'' said Kutner

'' you know what, I think you have exercised too much, Amber will kill us if she finds out, we're helping you make an effort.'' Thirteen said, changing the subject

'' But I do not feel tired, Thirteen, I think I can walk a little more.'' He insisted

'' That's a good sign, but nevertheless, I think you should not exaggerate. Let's go back to the room. '' Kutner said, guiding his friend, until the room indicated.

'' Now we have to go, House found a new patient to treat.'' Thirteen said, walking away with Kutner.

With each passing day, Chase concern, only increased. And since no one seemed able to tell him the truth, his suspicions that something bad happened to Cameron, became dormant.

Thus, Chase came up with a plan, he would not do any examination or take any medicine, until someone, decided to tell him the truth.

'' you cannot do that, Dr. Chase, if you do not take the remedies, which I prescribed, your body will rejected the new heart and hence, we will have problems.'' said Amber

'' Then, just tell me, where is my wife, I take all remedies that you give me.'' he said seriously.

Without wanting more discussions, Amber dropped her materials and went immediately to the office of diagnostics where House and the team, diagnostician a patient.

'' House, we have a problem.'' She said.

'' do not insist, Thirteen won the race, you are not part of my team.'' grumbled House

'' is not about your team, I've come to talk, House. Dr. Chase refuses to do anything we ask, unless, that we tell him the truth.'' She said.

'' again?'' yesterday, he refused to do the echocardiogram.'' Kutner said.

'' Echo? I not commanded any echocardiogram yesterday. Let it go, House, I think it's time, to tell the truth.'' Said Amber.

''not better ...'' Taub started talking when House, interrupted

'' the bitch's right, it's better, he knows the truth now, while he is in hospital, than when he is out there.'' growled House

'' I do not have the courage to do that.'' protested Foreman

'' You are a coward. Do not worry, I know someone who can do that.'' House explained, while limped up to Wilson´s office.

When House entered without permission, in his colleague´s office, he was finishing talking to a patient and did not like, House´s intrusion .

'' House, can we talk later? Now I'm busy.'' He answered

'' We decided that it is time to say to Chase, the whole truth. And no one better than you to do it.'' Said the crippled doctor.

'' why you or someone on your team, does it? They know Chase and knew Cameron, better than me.'' Wilson complains

'' My team is too cowardly to do this. Now you, does a patient with terminal cancer, feel like he had won the lottery. And I want to know if Chase leaves here, dancing tango, after learning that he is alive, thanks to his suicidal wife.'' Snorted House

'' I can help you with something?'' asks the patient, shyly.

'' Shut up.'' Growled House

'' well, House, I tell the truth to Chase, but do not want to be responsible if he pass out.'' Wilson Explains

'' Alright, Amber and Miss. Abigail Chase will support you.'' House said, leaving.

Later that night, Chase was sitting in the visit's chair, doing some crosswords, when suddenly, Wilson enters his room, along with Amber, Cuddy and his sister, who soon entered, gave him a kiss on the forehead and held his hand.

'' something happened?'' asked Chase confusing

'' Robbie, we need to tell you something.'' Abigail smiled, stroking her brother´s hair

'' I won the lottery? '' Chase question, trying to be sarcastic.

'' Well, Chase, that happens ... well, you ... Cameron ... I do not ... shit, I do not know how to start.'' admitted Wilson

'' deep breath and start from the beginning, Dr. Wilson.'' suggested Abigail

'' Well, very well. Chase, we came here to tell you what happened to Cameron. Well, you know, that for some time, you've been very sick and we all think we were going to lose you, but here's all of us ate PPTH, Allison, who was suffering the most, with this possibility ...'' Wilson said.

As Wilson was reporting what Cameron had done, Chase are getting a pale, his breathing started to become scarce and he had the feeling, that he would faint.

'' ... she loved you very much, Robert, this was a great proof of love, saving you life.'' he heard Wilson say, but he could not digest the words, his first reaction was to put his hand on his chest and feel the heart beat and suddenly everything went dark.

'' Dr. Chase, you okay?'' Said Cuddy

"Dr. Volasky, what's going on with my brother?'' Abigail startled

'' his pressure is dropping ... Dr. Wilson, quick, help meput him on the bed.'' That's what Chase heard Amber saying, before fainting.

A few hours later, Chase regained conscience in his hospital bed, with a cardiac monitor beeping at his side and an oxygen mask on his face. To his surprise, beside his bed, were, Abigail, House and the team.

'' Robbie, thank God you woke up.'' Said Abigail.

'' What happened? The last thing I remember was ... oh, my god, what have I done?'' He said and began to cry.

'' You did nothing. What happened was that you took a shock upon hearing Wilson's report. That's why we did not want to, tell you before.'' House said.

'' Why did she did it? I asked ...'' Chase said.

'' ... you said to her, get out of your life ... what she did? She went out of your life.'' Explained House

'' I was dying, House, and did not want her to suffer. I did not tell her ... oh, my god. What I did ...'' he lamented.

'' Dr. House, please, my brother is not feeling well.''

'' she's right, House, enough emotions for today. '' Thirteen exclaimed.

'' all of us knew that you were dying, but anyway, nobody here had a love big enough to sacrifice themselves for you Oh, and I almost forgot, she left me this envelope, I suggest that you read calmly, good night.'' barked House, limped out of the room.

Once making sure, he was alone, Chase turned to his sister and asked quietly, trying not to be nervous.

'' Abby, you already knew that Allie...?'' He said, unable to finish the sentence.

'' Yes , Robbie, when you went to the OR, Dr. Taub and Dr. Kutner, called me at Dr. House´s office and told me the truth. For me and great-uncle Pedro. I'm sorry, bro.'' She said, hugging her brother.

'' and why, you did not tell me the truth before, Abigail?''

'' Robert, you had undergo a severe cardiac surgery and was weak, we were afraid to tell the truth and you have another heart attack, which could be fatal. I wanted to tell all, but Dr. Cuddy and Dr. Volasky, decided it would be best, Dr. Wilson to do that...'' She replied.

'' Please, Abby, can you leave me alone for a few minutes, I want to be alone.'' He sobbed.

'' OK, Robert, I'll eat something and then I come back.'' She gave him a kiss on the forehead and left the room.

Once finding himself alone in the room, Chase decided to sit back in his chair and began to read carefully the letter that Cameron had written.

In the letter in question, Cameron began thanking Chase, for having made her so happy'' I never feel like this before, with another man at least.'' She said. Then she said she loved him with all her soul and that she did not regret having married him'' that was one of the happiest decisions of my life.'' And finally, she asked, that he did not understand the suicide as an insane act, but as a new chance for him. '' I love you, Robert and therefore will do whatever is able to save your life. Bye love, keep my heart with tenderness, after all, it has always belonged to you, with love, your wife Allison C. Chase.''

When Chase finishes reading the letter, it was the time of his sister arrive, and see him crying, with his face in his hands.

'' Robert, what happened?'' She said, putting the coffee on the nightstand and kneeling in front of her brother.

'' I'm fine, Abby, I'm just lamenting the loss of someone I loved.'' He said between sobs.

'' I know, bro, all right, I'm here with you and will help you overcome that.'' She said, hugging Chase.

At the end of the following week, Chase was finally released from the hospital, to his great joy. That same Saturday, Amber prescribed some medicines and allowed him to go home, with the condition that he hire someone to help him make the tasks of day-to-day. Thus, Abigail, decided to move to his brother's house in order to take care of him, until he become completely healed.

The next month, his arrival at home, Chase decided to take a train to Chicago in order to personally go visit his mother in law in order to give her the condolences and say goodbye to her

Returning to New Jersey, in companinha Abigail, Foreman and the rest of the team, Chase, on a sunny Tuesday, dressed in his best suit and went to the cemetery, where lay Cameron buried.

Once there, he placed a flower on the grave, then he knelt on the grass and said

'' hi, Alli, today is Tuesday and ... and I want to say I love you so much and thank you with all my strength for you have saved my life. Thank you darling, but I would rather that you were here by my side to help me take this second chance you gave me. I promise, I will not make your sacrifice be in vain. Sleep well, that soon I will be with you.'' He said.

With that, he stood up, wiped the tears and with his friends, walked to outside the cemetery.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAP 6 – LIFE GOES ON.**

Since he had heard that he was alive, thanks to his wife´s heart, Chase began to see life with other eyes, giving greater value to life itself, health and friends, not that he did not do it before, but the experiences of last few months, had completely changed his way of thinking and acting. One day, Chase, feeling strong again, decided to spend a year traveling through the country, visiting the places that once he and Cameron wanted to one day visit.

Meanwhile, in Princeton, many things happened. Kutner married Abigail, Wilson married Amber. Taub's daughters were born. And Cuddy and House, began dating.

When Chase returned home however, a new complication arose in his life, he had caught a severe cardio-pulmonary infection, which left him severely weakened and is in danger of being retired due to disability. Of course, this fact, left Chase furious after all, quit his job, with only 34-year-old was not in his plans.

Thinking about it, with Amber´s permission, Cuddy, had the idea of putting Chase as supervisor of the cases handled by House and his team. The end of each case, Chase made a report, which was delivered to the board and all examinations and procedures had to be signed by Chase.

The time has passed and everything seemed back to normal, with Chase overseeing , House´s human side seemed to surfaced a little, however, according to Taub, House´s human sides, had surfaced since the night of Cameron´ suicide, whom he loved as a daughter.

One day, however, everything changed drastically. After a traumatic end, after months of dating, House came with his car in Cuddy's house, which of course resulted in his arrest.

So stuck with House and department diagnoses bankrupt, each went his way, including Chase, who due to his poor health, moved in with Kutner and Abigail.

Days like this were happening, Thirteen resigned from the hospital in order to enjoy her last years of life, Foreman became dean of medicine, and Taub, turned out to be a plastic surgeon.

One day, Chase, Taub and Kutner had a surprise, House returned to PPTH and wanted them back to work. Of course, at first, Chase was apt to not accept the offer, after all, there was little time, he started working, writing articles for a medical journal. But after Abigail insist too much, he accepted an offer from House.

That day in the morning then, Chase, Taub and Kutner, entered the office and found House, chatting with two new doctors.

'' My three musketeers. That's good to see you guys. You guys are late.'' House said wryly.

'' according to my count, I'm a week in advance.'' said Taub.

'' As you guys are named girls?'' Kutner asked politely.

They are named'' Park and Adams. Girls, these are Taub, Kutner and Chase; say that his heart has belonged to a woman.'' House interrupted the conversation quickly.

'' Thank you for comment, House ... so let's work?'' asks Chase grumpy.

The rest of the week went smoothly, everyone did their jobs properly and even House seemed not ready anything crazy, which was a relief to Foreman and Chase.

One afternoon, however, the former intensivist, was alone in the office, lost in thought, when suddenly, Adams enters there, with test results in hand, surprising the man, who barely had time to wipe away the tears.

'' Dr. Chase, you okay?'' She asked

'' I am. These are tests?'' Chase said, trying to change the subject.

'' Yes , the tests were negative for HIV. You sure you okay?''

'' I said I'm fine. Where are the others?''

'' House disappeared, Park is on the clinic and Kutner and Taub were investigating the patient's home.'' She said, embarrassed.

'' ok, so let's work.'' Chase growled.

The rest of the day went weird for the young Dr. Adams, who dying in shame, trying not to stare Chase, under any circumstances.

However, that same evening, after a day of work, she was packing things to go, when suddenly, Chase came to her heels.

'' I'm sorry about today is that I cannot stop thinking.'' he said.

'' okay, no problem.'' she replied.

'' is serious, Adams, my sister thinks I have to get over what happened, but I can not. I have not even pulled the wedding ring.'' He smiled dryly

'' You married?''

'' was. Next month will make four years.''

'' Four years? Four years for what?''

'' four years ago, I became very ill, I had a hole in my heart and I needed a transplant urgently ...''

'' I'm sorry.'' Adams interrupted.

'' Then my wife, desperate to save me, took her own life, to give me her heart ... on a Christmas night.'' He said, whimpering.

Shocked, Adams was silent, waiting for Chase to finish the story. She never imagined that a pretty boy, had gone through everything.

'' I'm sorry, Chase ... at least you ...'' she said, when he interrupted again.

'' I'm alive, true, but I do not want to be here, the costs of someone. Much less someone I loved.'' He said.

'' hey, I have an idea for you, trying to cool your head.'' She said

'' An idea for me to cool down? Sounds cool''

'' how about we take a juice together tomorrow at lunch?''

'' I think a great idea. Thanks for your invitation. Until tomorrow, Dr. Adams.''

'' until tomorrow, Dr. Chase.'' Adams smiled, seeing the young man move away slowly. Perhaps this was the beginning of a good friendship.

THE END

* * *

**Hello, everyone, I would like to thank everyone for reading my work. I hope, you enjoy the story.**

**thank you**

**Dr. Mois**


End file.
